Okay, Hazel Grace
by DefinitionOfFangirls
Summary: What if Augustus lived at the end of The Fault in Our Stars? This is set a few years after the end of the original book, on the anniversary of a very important date.


_**Hey guys! I've been in love with TFIOS for so long I decided to write this little one shot. In my version I made a guess at Hazel's birthday for a reason mentioned later. Hope you enjoy it! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. The only thing I own is the plot. If I owned them, Augustus would've lived.**_

Some days were better than others for Augustus Waters. Most days he was normal, occasionally he was actually cheerful. Some days he was depressed. He tried not to think about the circumstances, about Amsterdam, or Support Group, or…her. He would miss her too much.

Cancer sucked. It really did. It cut your life short, and most of the time it took a piece of you with it. Like his leg. It hadn't taken his life…yet. He hoped it never would. She had it worse. What with Phillip (she'd mentioned her pet name for her oxygen machine one day, and he couldn't call it anything else anymore), and her lungs that sucked at being lungs.

He remembered how she had worked so hard to get up to the Anne Frank exhibit; how she'd kissed him for the first time there. He had to stop that…it was too painful. God, he missed her.

He walked by Funky Bones in the park. It felt like someone had stabbed him in the gut. He actually gasped and staggered over to a bench. Pedestrians stared. He glared. They moved on.

He made himself keep walking, somewhat comforted by the weight of the pack of cigarettes in his pocket, and the other item that he would need later.

He made it to the graveyard. He saw the place where he would be buried someday. When someday was, he had no idea. He turned past his family plot and walked to the Lancaster plot. The newest grave ripped his heart from his chest.

_**Hazel Grace Lancaster, 1997-2014**_

He laid down the flowers he'd brought with him, fiercely rubbing his eyes to try and stop them from stinging. He sat down and started talking to her, like he did every year on the anniversary of the day her lungs finally couldn't stand to be lungs anymore.

"Hazel Grace. I hope you're well. I'm…a little less than grand. I…miss you. We all do. Me especially, I suppose. Your mom and dad are fine. They've kept moving forward. Just like…like you wanted them to." He swiped at his eyes, "Your mom is doing well at her job. Your dad is fine too. They've…they've come out with a new version of Counterinsurgence, Isaac and I, we love that, we just wish-we wish-you could play it with us…Oh yeah, and Monica called him, finally. He didn't even pick it up. He even blocked her number. He's finally gotten closure. I wish that I could say the same thing."

He had to stop for a moment, "V-Van Houten…" His voice cracked, "is writing a sequel, Hazel Grace. A _sequel! _About Anna's mom and the Dutch Tulip Man. Y-you're in the dedication Hazel G-Grace…" His voice broke, and a few stray tears escaped down his face, "I promise I'll come r-read it to you…when…when…it's finished." He began to cry freely.

"I told myself, I wouldn't do this, Hazel Grace." He choked out, "I told myself…that I would hold it together for once…for y-you." The tears turned into hard gut wrenching sobs.

"I just can't…go on, Hazel Grace." He took the box of cigarettes out of his pocket and slowly lifted one to his lips. He then took out the lighter. He sparked it. "I-I'll be with you s-soon, Hazel Grace."

Just as he was about to light it, a sudden wind extinguished the flame. With shaking hands he dropped the lighter. "Hazel Grace?"

He received no response. The small hope that had flared in his chest when the wind behaved so Hazel-ish was abruptly snuffed out.

He dropped to his knees, sobbing, the tears falling onto the earth around the tombstone. "Hazel Grace!" He put his head in his hands, "I love you. Okay, Hazel Grace. Okay, okay, okay OKAY!" He collapsed.

It began to rain, a heavy downpour.

Isaac came looking for him hours later since he'd long since mastered getting around by himself, and found Augustus, broken, sobbing and soaked in front of Hazel's grave.

He gently picked him up, "Alright, Gus, let's get you home." Isaac said comfortingly.

Augustus let Isaac lead him away, still crying, still muttering, "Okay, Hazel Grace."

Half way home, he shouted, "She's not saying it back, Isaac!"

Isaac's tone was sad, "I know, Gus. She can't. She would if she could. You'll feel better soon."

Augustus walked forlornly beside Isaac, head hung, shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Before he walked in the house, he mumbled, "Okay, Hazel Grace."

_**Hope you liked it! Please review if you did, or if you have constructive criticisms about my writing. Thanks! :)**_


End file.
